


Swords and Aryas

by tigereyes45



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, F/M, Jonerys kids, Prince Jon, Sword Training, Sword practice, queen dany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Jon's patience is tried as he attempts to train someone even more stubborn than his little sister. His daughter.





	Swords and Aryas

**Author's Note:**

> You mentioned you were taking prompts, so here's one. A Jon x Dany fic where Jon is teaching their daughter to wield a sword. Requested by templarhalo on Tumblr.
> 
> I am taking requests for any pairing or character story from ASoIaF and/or game of thrones on tumblr at tigereyes45 until Thursday 5/23/19.

As little Arya raises her sword Jon felt his heart swell from pride. Despite his doubts that she would even be able to lift it at the tender age of nine years, he had agreed to give her a chance. Just as he had with her namesake. As she waves the small sword above her head with both hands Jon is immediately taken back to when Arya nearly jabbed him with Needle from her excitement.

Yes, little Arya Targaryen was almost a spit image of her aunt. So much so that sometimes Jon wonders if Dany was jealous that their first daughter looks nothing like her. When their son was born he looked only Targaryen. Strikingly white hair with silver tinges and dark purple eyes. Yet his Arya had the chestnut brown hair of the Stark’s and grey eyes that mirror his own. Her face was longer than his and her eyes a little smaller, but she was his.

Dany cheers as her daughter slashes the sword down. Nearly hitting his toes. She was eager and was moving the blade faster and faster by the minute.

“Like that now but at my blade. Unless you want daddy to lose a few toes.”

“We could feed them to Drogon!” Arya Targaryen cheers as she swings the sword back at her father. This time towards his midriff. He deflects it with his own practice blade. Jon makes a mental note to have them make her a lighter sword that’s a little duller. She would be able to move it faster and not risk as much injury to himself.

Dany cheers, as their son, laughs in her lap. Aegor waves at them as his sister beats her sword against Jon’s. Jon frowns as the cheers of his family become ever clearer to be against him. His love did always enjoy an underdog, and if that hadn’t been them their entire lives then Jon wasn’t sure he knows what an underdog was. An orphan hid as a bastard and a queen with no family all the way on the other side of the world from her home.

When Arya manages to land the flat side of her sword against his fingers he swears. Jon drops his sword and holds his fingers closer to his chest. He ruffles her hair with his good hand.

“Good job. I see you’re a natural already.”

“Does that mean I’ll get to fight Ser Brienne of Tarth!”

Jon’s smile becomes uneasy as he imagines the fight. His nine-year-old bashing away at a nervous Brienne. The knight trying her best to hold back against her lady’s niece. “Maybe one day. For now, you’ll keep practicing with daddy. By the time Aegor is old enough to learn you’ll be the best swordsman around.”

“I wanna learn water dancing! And the spear! Like grey worm does!” She exclaims thrusting her sword out to her left. “I wanna beat Aunt Arya one day! I’ll go north and beat a giant!”

Jon looks to his wife and queen for help. She offers him a sly smile before standing up. Moving Aegor to her hip Dany moves to stand by her husband. They take a few steps back as their daughter swings her sword around carelessly. Drogon growls as she points the sword in his direction.

“Arya dear, don’t pick a fight with your brother.”

“I’m not. I’m practicing.” She insists.

“You don’t practice just by swinging your sword around. There’s purpose to where the end of a blade goes. You won’t beat anyone with wild swinging. Not unless you can overpower them that way.”

“I can!”

“No you can’t. Not until you’re bigger and only then if you train enough. Listen to me, take this seriously, and you may not ever need to either.” Jon explains trying his best to hold back his frustration.

“How about instead of combating your father you mimic his moves for a little bit. Learn some of the steps before trying the whole dance.” Dany encourages.

“That sounds boring.” Arya whines.

“Well, it’s how we all learn. Now, do you want to be the best swordsman to ever live?”

“Yes!”

“Then stop swinging your sword and hold it straight. Stand like this.” Jon straightens his stance and holds his sword out to his left. Arya mimics it. He moves her legs to the right position and straightens her back a little.

“There. That’s better. Now how does the sword feel when you hold it out like that?”

“Heavy.” He realizes then she was holding it with one hand as he had been. “We’ll get you a smaller sword to start with but right now this was the smallest practice blade there was. So when I hold my sword with one hand you use two.”

“Yes sir.”

“Good.” Jon offers Dany a heartfelt smile. “Thank you,” he whispers into her ear. He kisses her cheek before looking back to his daughter.

Arya runs over and jumps up to try to do the same. Dany bends down and offers her cheek to her eldest child. Aegor giggles and reaches for his sister’s hair. She whips her head back quickly. Once beyond his grasp, the young prince cries out, but Arya paid him no mind. She was already back in front of her father. Ready to copy the next stance. Jon smiles proudly as his daughter keeps up with his every move. After minor corrections, she was quick to catch herself from repeating them. Even faster then what he had been. He wonders how many times he and Robb had been knocked to the ground before they corrected their stances. How many times did Theon laugh before having the same happen to him?

Jon shakes his head. Pulling himself free from the past as he watches his daughter steady her sword. He would not allow ghosts to hang around them as his father did. As his family had for years. This was a new beginning. With a broken wheel and a world, they would have to change in order to be embraced by it. His daughter will one day be a warrior to help that cause. In ways he never could.

“I’ve got it! Watch.” She quickly moves through the positions her father had shown her. All seven of them to perform one swift move after another.

“You’re getting better.” Jon agrees before hugging her. “Now are you ready for the next one?”

“Yes sir!”


End file.
